Rock Bottom
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: After Fitz's conversation with Mellie at the end of episode 17 of season 2, the President realizes just how far he's fallen. He's hit rock bottom. But he's determined to regain what he's lost. Starting with the woman he loves most in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I just started watching Scandal, and I've gone from a skeptic who thought this show would be a soap opera to someone who actually enjoys the intricacies of the relationships between the characters and the various subplots. I just finished season 2 episode 17, and I can't stop thinking about what's going through Fitz's head after his conversation with Millie. I hope you all enjoy.**

"How about another scotch to wash it down with?"

Millie's words echoed in Fitz's mind as he stared into the amber liquid, the President replaying the entire conversation in his mind. He felt sick as he remembered her accusations. He wasn't himself anymore, wasn't Fitz anymore He had become his father. He had become everything he hated.

Fitz picked up the drink, stared at it for a moment and then threw it across the room.

"NO!"

He fell to his knees, feeling as though his energy had left him. He was barely aware of one of his staff coming in and asking if he was okay. He forced himself to nod, feeling a wave of relief go through him when the staffer had cleaned the shattered glass and left the room. He still hadn't moved when Cyrus came in a few minutes later.

"Mr. President? Sir? Are you-"

"Olivia."

"No sir. It's Cyrus. I-"

"Olivia. I want to see Olivia. Now."

"Sir. Fitz. I don't think-"

"Take me to her Cyrus. Please. I….Just please take me to her."

Cyrus hesitated. He loved Fitz and he loved Olivia, but he had never approved of their relationship. When Fitz was with Olivia, he was unpredictable, uncontrollable. He was lightning in a bottle.

_Yeah, because he's so controllable now. _

Cyrus shook his head, trying to push aside the voice in his head. He turned his gaze to his President, his friend, and he made a decision.

* * *

Olivia Pope got up from her couch when she heard a knock on the door of her apartment. She hoped it wasn't Jake. The professional fixer still wasn't sure what to think about him. There was an attraction sure, and she hadn't been lying when she said that Fitz hadn't been on her mind after Jake kissed her. At least, not until Jake left. The moment he had, all of Olivia's feelings for Fitz had come rushing back. Distance from Fitz hadn't made her feelings change. She still loved him, regardless of how much they had hurt each other recently. Olivia opened the door, surprised to see the man who had just been occupying her thought's standing on the other side of the door.

"Fitz? What are you-"

"Olivia. Please...help me."

Olivia looked past him to where Cyrus Beene stood, her confusion and concern deepening.

"Cyrus, what's going on?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. I was sitting in my office when one of the staff told me he had thrown a glass of scotch in the Oval."

"Thrown a-"

"Glass of scotch. The sixty-two to be exact." Fitz interjected, and Olivia raised an eyebrow as she smelled alcohol on his breath.

"Is he drunk?" She asked Cyrus who shook his head.

"I don't think so. Or at the very least he's functioning. He was capable of asking for you. Can we come in?" Cyrus asked, and Olivia sighed before she stepped out of the doorway, allowing the President and his Chief of Staff to enter.

"Olivia-"

"Shower. Sober up, and then we'll talk."

Fitz just nodded before walking towards the bathroom. Olivia and Cyrus walked over to the sofa and sat down, hearing the shower come on a moment later.

"You didn't tell me he was like this." She said, and Cyrus glared.

"You left, and you've got or should I say had, a date tonight." The Chief of Staff shot back.

"You. Didn't. Tell. Me. I mean, I know you've never approved of our relationship, but for heaven's sake Cy-"

"You're right. I don't approve. I love you both, but when you're together he's a completely different man. And some men aren't supposed to be happy."

"First off, don't ever say that again. He deserves to be happy, regardless of whether it's with me or not. Secondly, just because I don't have an office at the White House, doesn't make me the enemy. I wouldn't have given you the mole if I was."

"Except our esteemed former CIA Director wasn't the mole was he? At least, not according to your last call."

"No. I don't think he was."

"Then who do you-"

"I don't know yet, and I won't make a wild guess."

Last time she had given a name, an innocent man had wound up dead. Regardless of the fact that all the evidence had pointed to his guilt at the time, Olivia still felt guilty. She had been the one to provide the intelligence that led to Osborne's death.

"Then we'll figure it out. Together."

Olivia and Cyrus turned to see the President walking out of the bathroom, wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans. He had left them at her place ages ago, and Olivia had never thrown them out.

"Together? I thought we didn't do that anymore. I thought you didn't want me." She said bitterly. Unlike most men, he didn't flinch from her accusation. He just walked over and looked into her eyes, not speaking for a moment.

"Cyrus, give us the room." Fitz requested, his eyes never leaving Olivia's as he addressed his Chief of Staff.

"Mr. President-"

"Now." Fitz repeated, his tone making it clear that this was an order and not something up for discussion.

"I'll be right outside with Hal and Tom." He said, leaving without another word.

"Olivia-"

"What do you want? You said you wanted my help. I'm assuming it's professional because-"

"I was wrong. When I said I didn't want you. I was lying. To you. To myself. I was angry and hurt, and I felt betrayed, and I…"

"Fucked me like a cheap whore?" She asked, and he glared.

"You're not a whore. You are the love of my life, and I know I haven't been acting like it. I've been horrible to you. I used you and threw you aside. I only cared about myself. I've been doing that a lot lately. Did you know I was supposed to see my kids this weekend? I had it all planned out. A weekend of nothing but me, the kids, and the tennis courts."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"According to Mellie, they didn't want to come. They begged her to cancel. Karen hates tennis. But every other time we played, she and Jerry put up with it for me. Until last time anyway. I spent the entire time yelling at my kids and acting like a judge on a political quiz show. My own kids are afraid of me Olivia. They see Mellie as some kind of a hero for getting them away from big bad dad. Mellie, who can't even be bothered to take care of Teddy if it's not part of a pre-planned photo op."

He shook his head in disgust, although whether at Mellie or at himself Olivia couldn't say. She still wasn't sure why he was in her apartment. Did he want her back? Or was he simply looking for someone to talk to about the mess he was apparently in? She thought about speaking, thought about telling him to get to the point. But as she looked in his eyes, she couldn't force herself to interrupt him. She would listen to what he had to say, but that was all she was prepared to do. If he wanted anything else, he would earn it.

"After Mellie finished telling me how much I messed up my life, she asked me if I wanted another scotch to wash down what she'd just told me. I looked into that glass, and I saw my father staring back at me. I threw the glass across the room, and Cyrus found me on the floor of the Oval."

He paused for a second, as though he was searching for the words he wanted to say. Olivia forced herself to not speak. Her heart ached for Fitz. It hurt her that the man she loved felt the way he did, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to reassure him that he was not his father. But she forced herself to say nothing. As much as she wanted to comfort him, she also had to take care of herself. She would not allow herself to be treated as a toy Fitz could play with when he wanted and then he could throw her away when he was done. She deserved better than that.

A moment later Fitz continued speaking, his eyes locked on hers.

"Tonight, I hit rock bottom. I have so many regrets, so many failings. The one regret I have more than any other is the way I have treated you. I made the woman I love feel as though she was less than that. I used you and said I didn't want you. I have held Defiance against you for nearly a year all so I could stew in my own bitterness, and I am so sorry. I am so sorry for all of the pain and the hurt I have caused you. I know that words cannot fix what I have broken, so I am asking for a chance. Olivia Carolyn Pope, I am asking, no I am begging...Give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me. Give me a chance to earn you."

**A/N: So this is chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review, but please no spoilers as I have just started season 3! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Olivia sat in silence, her mind whirling with what Fitz had told her. He had apologized, told her he loved her. But that had been said before. It seemed they had both done their fair share of apologizing, said plenty of I love you's. But then he had done something different.

_Let me earn you._

He hadn't asked for everything to be perfect, hadn't asked for everything to go back to normal between them. No, he had asked for the chance to earn her.

"How do I know?" She asked finally.

"How do you know what?"

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that this time will be different? How do I know that you won't toss me aside when things get hard?"

Her words tore into Fitz's soul. He hated them, hated that he had given her reason to doubt his love for her. He hated that she wasn't sure where they stood. But he also knew he had no one but himself to blame. He had broken the trust she had in him, and he would have to work to earn that trust again. And he would. He would earn Olivia, no matter how long it took.

He stood up and walked in front of her, getting down on one knee. Then he took her hands in his own, looking into her eyes.

"Right now you don't trust me. I know that. But if you let me earn you, then we will go at your pace. You set the ground rules. If that means I wait ten years to earn your trust, than so be it. But I will promise you two things right now. One is that I am divorcing Mellie, because you are not the other woman. You are the only woman for me. If you want me to go on television this afternoon and announce it to the world, I will. Nothing would make me happier. The second thing is that once I have earned your trust, I will get on one knee again. I will ask you to marry me, and I pray that you will say yes."

Olivia was good at reading people. In many ways, she was really a professional reader of people. It was that skill that made her so successful at helping her client's. When it came to President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, she was able to read him better than anyone else. She could catch him in a lie. But as she looked into his eyes, she saw no deceit there. He meant every word that he had just said.

"Fitz…."

He felt his breath catch as she said his name. This was it. This was the moment that would decide whether he had her by his side or whether she walked out of his life forever.

"If we do this, we will go slowly. I will not jump right into bed with you." She said seriously, and he nodded.

"Agreed."

"You will not lie to me anymore, and I won't lie to you. No more secrets."

"No more secrets." He repeated softly. Secrets had helped to destroy them the first time, and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"You stay sober. The scotch isn't good for you. If you have to drink at a function or if we are having dinner and you want a glass, you may have one. One. No more of this drinking all day. You can have the booze or you can have a chance with me. You don't get both." She said, and he nodded, smiling at her words.

"Wait. Does that mean-"

"Yes. I will give us a chance." Olivia said, laughing at the whoop he let out a second later. Then the smile faded.

"I am giving us a chance, but this is it. You said you hit rock bottom, Well, so have I. I can't go through this kind of pain again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"I mean it Fitz. I don't care if you are the most powerful man in the world. This. Is. It." She said seriously.

He nodded, and stood up, pulling her up off the sofa. Fitz embraced her, holding her in his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on us." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered as she felt his breath on her skin. Then she pulled back from his embrace.

"Fitz, there's something you have to know. I...I kissed Jake. When we weren't together I-"

"Jake? Jake Ballard?!" Fitz asked, the shock and anger clear in his voice.

Olivia looked at him in surprise,

"Yes. How do you-"

"That lying, son of a bitch! No one else my ass! Damn son of a bitch!" Fitz swore, and Olivia stepped back.

"Fitz, what are you-"

"Jake Ballard works for Naval Intelligence. He's an old friend I served with. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you, make sure you were okay and-"

"You had him spying on me? What's next camera's in my apartment?!" She asked, and he winced.

"I'll get rid of them." He said, and she swore.

"And he was only supposed to keep an eye on you. We weren't talking, and I needed to know you were safe." He said, and she just scoffed.

"Liv-"

"I need a minute." She said, before turning her back on him. Fitz knew her well enough that he knew she diidn't want him to leave. She just wanted him to stand there and be quiet.

"Is there anything else I need to know? You don't have a camera in my shower or-"

"No Liv. I promise I don't. I'll have the camera's removed." Fitz said, and Olivia sighed.

"Okay. And please don't hurt Jake. He was just following your orders." Olivia told him and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"I told him to keep an eye on you, not to kiss you. I asked him point blank if there was someone else in your life and he said no."

"It was a kiss Fitz, and it won't happen again." She said, embracing him again.

"Okay."

"I still want the camera's gone though."

"Okay." He repeated. He would have them removed in the morning while Olivia was at her office.

The two sat back on the sofa, and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Come to the White House tomorrow." Fitz said, after they had enjoyed a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Fitz, we said we would take it slow." Olivia reminded him, and he smiled.

"We will. I just thought you might like to be there when I deal with Mellie. I want you to see that I am serious about choosing you. Then I thought we might have dinner." He said, and she smiled.

"Okay. What time do you want me there?"

"Four."

"Four it is then. Now kiss me goodnight, and go get some sleep."

"Yes m'am. He replied, leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.

He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it with one hand and holding Olivia's hand with the other.

"I love you." He said, and she smiled.

"I love you too."

He kissed her once more and left, ignoring Cyrus's questions about what was going on between him and Olivia. Cyrus would learn everything tomorrow.

**A/N: So there is chapter two! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 1, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last one! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III woke with a smile on his face as the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. What had started out as a horrible evening with Mellie accusing him of being a monster had ended with the President getting a second chance with Olivia. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Oh, he knew there would be a confrontation once Mellie found out about Olivia. The First Lady would probably lose her mind when he said he wanted a divorce. She would rant, rave, scream and act as though she was a victim. She would no doubt call Olivia a whore. She would threaten to go public. But Fitz wasn't concerned. No, he was ready. He would let Mellie say her piece, up to a point. Then he would go for the jugular. Their little war was already over. Mellie just didn't know it yet.

Fitz got off of the sofa in the Oval Office and walked over to his desk. He sat down and opened the education bill he had been reading yesterday, but after reading the same paragraph six times he slammed the folder shut. He couldn't focus on this bill. Olivia's face kept intruding on his thoughts. He reached for the phone and requested a secure line. Then he dialed her number.

"This is Olivia Pope."

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." She replied.

The President grinned as he heard her usual greeting, reserved solely for him. The hi that seemed to say I miss you, and I love you, and I want you all at once. It was something he had missed more than he realized.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Well, I woke up and saw that I have a little bit of time before Cyrus comes in, so I thought I'd work on the education bill. Only problem is that I can't seem to focus."

"Is that so?" She asked teasingly.

"It is. You see I've got this woman I'm head over heels in love with, and I can't seem to get her out of my mind."

"Oh? She sounds like a pretty impressive woman if she can distract the President of the United States." Olivia teased, and Fitz laughed.

"She's the most incredible woman I've ever met."

"Fitz…" She said quietly, almost reproachfully. As though she didn't want him saying these words to her, as though part of her was still afraid that that was all they would be. Promises made in secret that would simply be empty words when brought into the harsh light of reality.

"Olivia. Are you still coming this afternoon?" He asked. Truth be told, he would understand if she didn't come to the White House, if she chose to walk away from him, from them. He had broken her so many times. Too many.

"Yes Fitz. I'll be there." She said, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you."

"I love you too Fitz." She replied.

For a moment, there was silence. Then both of them hung up, their declaration still hanging in the air. Fitz shook his head. That seemed to be all they had for so long. Declaration's of their love for one another made in secret whispers, stolen moments of joy that lasted just long enough for them to think it was enough.

"It's not enough." Fitz whispered quietly. It wasn't enough. He wasn't content with a moment here or a memory there. He wanted more. He wanted to wake up every morning to find Olivia in his arms. He wanted to hold her hand in public, to take her out on dates, to introduce her to everyone as the woman he loved most in the world. She deserved that.

"Good morning Mr. President." Cyrus said as he opened the door to the Oval Office. Fitz looked up at his Chief of Staff and then down at his watch. It was 8:00 A.M. Time to get to work.

"Cyrus, shut the door and come sit down."

Cyrus Beane did as the President instructed, taking the seat across from his old friend. He was dreading this conversation. Cyrus was dreading having to talk his friend off the ledge again. In a moment of foolishness or insanity, he had taken Fitz to Olivia. He had actually taken Fitz to the one person who could make him forget his duty to the country. Olivia, who was Fitz's greatest joy, and greatest weakness. She was his achillies heel.

Fitz had done some truly remarkable things as President, and Cyrus believed that Fitz had it in him to go down in history as one of the greatest Presidents in history. But in order to do that, sacrifices had to be made. It was like he had told Olivia last night. Some people just didn't get to be happy.

"I need you to clear the situation room at 4 p.m. today. We're going to be having company."

"Olivia." Cyrus said, and Fitz nodded.

"We cleared the air last night, and by some miracle she decided to give us another chance. I won't let her slip away again Cyrus." He said, and Cyrus's eyes widened. There was only one reason he would ask for the situation room to be cleared when Olivia was coming to visit. Okay, two. But Cyrus doubted that Fitz gave a damn whether or not the secret service knew that he was sleeping with Olivia Pope again. And given that the situation room was the one place in the White House that the secret service couldn't record, it was fairly easy to deduce why Fitz wanted it cleared.

"You want a divorce from Mellie."

"No Cyrus, I don't want a divorce. I am getting a divorce. Period."

Cyrus shook his head in exasperation.

"You are the President of the United States. You can't just get a divorce. Now I know Mellie is a heartless bitch, but-"

"This is happening Cyrus. I refuse to run for re-election with her by my side. I refuse to spend another moment with her than is necessary. Now I have a way to handle Mellie, and I am doing this with or without you."

There it was. Cyrus could hear it in Fitz's voice. He had heard it the previous evening when Fitz had ordered him out of Olivia's apartment, but Cyrus hadn't been able to place what it was until now. What it was that had changed in his friend's voice. It was the finality, the air of command that hadn't existed when Fitz had previously threatened to divorce his psychotic wife. President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III wanted a divorce, and he was going to get it come hell or high water.

"Do you love her?" Cyrus asked, and Fitz gave him a questioning glance.

"Why would I be getting a divorce if I-"

"No not Mellie. Do you love Olivia?" He asked, and Fitz smiled.

"I do."

"Then that's all that matters." Cyrus said, repeating the words Fitz had told him when Cyrus had confessed his love for James.

"Thank you Cyrus." Fitz said quietly. Even though he was going to divorce Mellie regardless of what Cyrus or anyone else thought, Fitz was glad that his friend was willing to support him in this.

"It's my pleasure sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make the preparations you asked for."

Fitz nodded, a smile spreading across his face as he thought of the impending confrontation with his soon to be ex wife. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Olivia looked at her watch. It was 12:00 P.M. She had four hours until she was due at the White House, four hours until the President was going to confront his wife. But Olivia couldn't help the doubt that creeped into her mind, whispering in her ear that it was all a lie, that Fitz had told her all this before. That nothing would change, and all she would ever be was his mistress. Olivia shook her head. She had looked into his eyes last night, and she had seen the truth there. Fitz had meant every word. He was going to deal with Mellie, and they were going to be together.

But Olivia wasn't naive. Mellie wasn't an idiot. She was a manipulative and dangerous political operator, and Olivia doubted that she would go quietly, no matter what Fitz said. If that proved to be the case, Mellie would quickly learn that Fitz wasn't fighting this war alone. Because Olivia wasn't just Fitzgerald Grant's girlfriend. No, she was a gladiator in a suit, and she was out for blood.

**A/N: So here is chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I have been blown away by the positive response this story has received. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr. President, it's time." Cyrus said, and the President nodded. He closed the folder, and stood up from the sofa in the Oval Office.

"Thank you gentlemen. I have another meeting." He said, and his advisor's nodded. A moment later, he was left alone with Cyrus.

"It's ready?" Fitz asked, and Cyrus nodded.

"Yes sir. Liv just came in through the back, thank you JFK. Mellie will be wrapped up with that third grade class tour in twenty minutes and-"

"Wrap it up in ten. Then have her taken down to the situation room. Quietly."

He wanted Mellie off balance. No one knew about this except for Cyrus, Olivia, and Fitz himself. That was the way it would stay until he decided otherwise. For the first time in his life, he was in control. His father couldn't influence him. Mellie would be declawed in a matter of minutes, and he would finally have it all.

Two minutes later he was walking into the situation room, smiling as he saw Olivia standing there in a white suit.

"Hi." He said, and she smiled.

"Hi."

He walked over and kissed her, only breaking the kiss when the two of them needed air.

"I think that's my favorite color on you."

"You're about to go to war with your wife, and you want to talk about what I'm wearing?" Olivia asked, and he smiled.

"Well, I figured between the two of us there wasn't one of Mellie's threats we haven't planned for."

They locked eyes for another instant, communicating without words as they had done for so long. He would lead, and she would interject when needed. One by one, the moves and countermoves were discussed and agreed on. Finally, they smiled. They were ready.

"Fitz, what is the idea of-"

Mellie's words were cut off as she came to a stop just inside the situation room, her eyes landing on Fitz and Olivia.

"What are you doing here? What is she doing here?" Mellie asked, and Fitz smiled.

"She's here to see you get served." He said, pulling papers from the jacket of his suit coat, and handing them to her.

"Divorce papers? You're kidding me right Fitz? This is some kind of crazy idea from all that booze you drank last night."

"Actually it's not. I'm perfectly sober. I'm just done living a lie." He replied, and she laughed.

"So, what? In some moment of clarity you think you're going to divorce me, and do what exactly? Have your whore move into the White House? The American people wouldn't stand for it, and it would be a PR nightmare. This isn't 1960, and you're not a Kennedy. No one is going to believe you, let alone vote for you when this gets out. And it will get out, because I will not be standing next to you acting as though this is something we agree on. I will be the betrayed wife whose husband cheated on her with some trollop who couldn't keep her legs closed! I will ruin you, and then, with the sympathy I have from the public I will become Senator and then President. The first female President of our great country, triumphant career woman and doting mother, because you will lose custody of our children. I promise you Fitz, if you do anything other than apologize and forget the insanity that has just come from your mouth, you will never see our children again. You will be disgraced, a one-term President who will only be remembered as a useless, betraying man-whore!"

By this point Mellie's face had turned red, and spit was flying from her mouth. Fitz just stared at her, speaking in a calm and even tone a moment later.

"Are you done? Good God, how did I ever agree to marry you? No, don't answer that. You're not going to speak. You are just going to shut up and listen, because you're right. It's not 1960, and I'm not John F. Kennedy. I am President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I am a war hero, a successful Governor, and I have been one of the most bi-partisan President's in the last thirty years. The liberals will work with me. Hell, I could declare myself a Democrat they'd love that. The conservative's respect me, even if I'm not as conservative as some of them would like. My approval rating is higher than it's ever been. Meanwhile, what do you have? Nothing. Your biggest accomplishment is smiling and waving. You are a statue in human form, an ornament made flesh. You are nothing. Here is what is going to happen. You are going to sign these papers and tonight we will address the nation. We will explain that we have realized that while we love and respect each other, we are not in love. We regard each other as friends and confidants, but that is it."

"The hell I-"

"I'm not finished. You will do exactly as I say. Then in six months when the country has had time to get used to the idea of the President being single, I will be seen at various functions with age-appropriate women. Shortly thereafter when I happen to run into my long-time friend and advisor Olivia Pope, we will begin seeing each other. I will acknowledge that my feelings have changed and propose. We will get married shortly after my reelection, and all of our friends will be there to wish us well, including the newly minted Senator. That's what you will get Mellie. I will help you. I will campaign for you. I will get you elected. But if you put one tone out of line, I will burn your world to ashes."

He stepped closer to her, lowering his voice slightly.

"If you do anything other than what you are instructed, I will destroy you. Let me explain something to you. The American people don't really care about you. They didn't vote for you. You. Don't Matter. If you try and ruin me to get some sympathy, I will nuke you. I'll go public about what you did to Teddy, how you forced the doctor to induce labor because I was going to leave you. I will put Cyrus and Olivia in a room together and tell them to have fun."

"And it will be fun Mellie." Olivia said with a smile.

"Cyrus and I will paint you as a vindictive, out of touch woman who could care less about her children because that is the truth. Then, we'll leak the surveillance of you and Andrew Nichols screwing in the White House, and that's just for starters. So sign the papers."

"No. I won't."

"Yes, you will."

All eyes turned toward the opposite side of the situation room. Mellie's eyes widened, while Fitz just looked from the speaker to Olivia. Olivia just smiled.

"You will do what Dad told you to do." Jerry Grant said from where he stood next to his sister, both of them looking at their mother with disgust on their faces.

"Or Jerry and I will go on television first thing in the morning, explaining how disgusted we are with our mother for the horrible things she did to our father, how much we both hate you for what you did to our brother."

"Not to mention how you shipped us off to boarding school against Dad's wishes. Now, I won't pretend Dad's perfect, cause we all know he's made his fair of mistakes. But he has tried to make up for them. He has tried to be there for us. Olivia has tried to be there for us. Andrew Nichols hasn't been, and neither have you." Jerry said, anger clear in his voice.

"You will not-"

"Try it. Try and tell us what we won't do. I beg of you. We're both old enough to be emancipated, and I'm fairly confident I know a lawyer who'll take care of it." He said, and Olivia grinned.

"You wouldn't-"

"Cyrus, call Diane Sawyer. Set up the interview for eight tomorrow morning." Jerry said, but Karen shook her head.

"No, save Diane Sawyer for the evening rounds. Robyn Roberts would be better for the morning." She said, and Jerry nodded.

"Agreed. Olivia, you and Robyn are old friend's right? You could make a call?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Absolutely. Fitz, I have got to get these kid's a job."

"After they finish school Liv. Now, Olivia and I are going to go have dinner. Cyrus, make sure these get filed. Jerry, Karen I am so sorry for how I've treated you." He said, and his children smiled.

"It's okay Dad. Tennis this weekend?" Karen asked, and he shook his head.

"You hate tennis. How about bowling instead?:"

"Deal. Superman afterwards?" Jerry asked, and Fitz chuckled.

"Just not Superman IV."

"That movie was terrible." Cyrus said.

"Yeah, I saw some guy on YouTube call it Superman IV:The Quest for Sucks." Jerry said, and Cyrus laughed.

"Very funny. Now since your dad and Livvie are having dinner, how about you two join James and I? He's making ribs." Cyrus said, and the Grant children grinned. They loved James' ribs.

"Cyrus-"

"I've already had some sent over with a bottle of Liv's favorite wine. Go enjoy your dinner sir."

"Remember Mellie….I will nuke you." Fitz said, taking Olivia's hand and walking out of the room.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
